Priceless Love and Friendship
by pricelessxdoll
Summary: This story is about Vinces youngest daughter Scarlett McMahon and how she falls in love but in her attempts to be happy, Causes friction and heartbreak.  This is my first fanfic so its a bit rough around the edges


_"Yeah, That sounds cool, But I made plans with Sarah Massie to go shopping, I'll pass."_ With people all over the place asking the Blonde if she wanted to go here there and everywhere. She turned around in a 360 turn as she looked back to her mirror with a small grin checking out her hair as she let her fingers run through the blonde hair as she checked herself out before putting the brick like cellphone on the coffee table looking at her father opening the door as he had just finished his promo with Kurt Angle. She was Scarlett McMahon, The fans of the Wrestling universe only knew her as Vince McMahons little girl and in her head even though she was just eighteen she was definitely going to change peoples minds. Wearing a hot pink top that sagged at the front to show cleveage, Gladiator shoes and her faded blue ripped jeans she looked into the mirror once more with her brown eyes which were coated in black eyeliner, liquid eyeliner and mascara among other products which gave her a 'sex kitten' look. _"Come on Princess, You look beautiful, There are so many people out here backstage who want to see you."_ Vince looked at his daughter as the stubborn blonde made her way out of the room looking at him with a frown. _"Daddy surely they want to see you not me."_ She said to him moving out the room as she smiled at the first person who walked passed her. Making her way sharply out the room, Her father shutting the door behind her she nodded as she started to walk along the filled hallways of people making sure the event was running smoothly. Scarlett was amazed to how many people actually worked for her father, Usually when he was talking about it, It was like he was pretty much just lying about it so she ignored him but right now she took that back as she was looked at with smiles and some weird looks as she was confused herself to the fact why she was getting some weird looks.

_"Kurt you remember Scarlett don't you?"_ Scarlett was 'away with the fairies' as she snapped back into the room looking at Kurt Angle with smile as Kurt extended his hand to the petite blonde as she nodded at him with a smile. _"Nice to see you again Scarlett, Last time I saw you was woah maybe a year ago, You've definitely developed into a pretty young lady!"_ Kurt said to the blonde with a laugh as Scarlett chuckled a little as she smiled._ "I know yeah! Thank you so much its nice to see you too, Great match by the way."_ Scarlett smiled as her eyes flashed over to a rather medium height guy with short hair a small grin coming to her face as she looked back to Kurt as he started talking to her father biting on her lip as she looked back to Kurt, Cameras moving from out of a locker-room as they had finished taping another segment seeing Rikishi better known as Solofu Fatu but Scarlett had always called him Fats whenever she saw him. As she started to walk over to him as he embraced her in a rather quick hug seeing he was stood by this guy who had wrestled Kurt Angle around 20 minutes before as she smiled. _"Scar! How the devil are you?"_ Rikishi asked the brown eyed blonde as she laughed to herself. _"I'm good fats, How are you?"_ She asked back as the guy stood by her friend standing there as she folded her arms as he nodded to her_ "I'm fine thanks honey, I hear your dating Ted DiBiase's son Ted Jr?" _He said to as Scarlett laughed nodding at him. "Yeah I suppose so.. Things are a little rocky at the moment as we don't see each other Much anymore." She sighed as Rikishi looked at the guy then at Scarlett. _"John, This is Scarlett, McMahons daughter, Scarlett this is John.."_ Scarlett nodded as she looked at him as he offered his hand to her in a friendly gesture. _"Its nice to meet you John, Nice job out there, John Cena right?"_ She enquired as he nodded. _"Yeah that would be hun, Nice to meet you, I've heard so many things about you off your sister and father." _She laughed a little as Johns eyes scanned her as she looked back to Rikishi as he laughed at John checking her out as Scarlett looked confused shrugging it off finally letting go.

_"Scarlett? You ready to go back princess?"_ Scarlett heard her father say as he wondered off as she looked to her father as she _ "I'm going back to my Dads office for a bit if you want to hang out your more than welcome.. But see you soon I hope?" _Scarlett said to John as she looked at him. Scarlett wasn't a flirting type and she definitely wasn't the type to break a guys heart but she walked back to her father heading off at him as she bit her lip with a smile happy that she had made a new friend..


End file.
